The Sound of Silence
by Miranthia
Summary: This is what I think should have happened between Clarice and Hannibal. This is my first fic ever, so please be gentle.


**A/N:** No, I sadly don't own any of these characters. This Clarice is actually the Jodie Foster Clarice, not Julianne Moore Clarice. Jodie Foster plays the part better, and she was cute when she was younger. I know it happens AFTER Hannibal, but for some reason my mind wanted it to be in Silence of the Lambs...don't ask. Anyway, this is my first fic, so be gentle and I hope you like it. If you want to comment, go ahead...comments and criticism are both welcome.

_**The Sound of Silence**_

She was still drugged but she had regained most of her senses. After phoning the police she grabbed a heavy candlestick and slowly made her way to the kitchen. The door was hanging partially open and she saw that the Doctor had his back to her. She made her way into the room and raised the candlestick high, ready to strike him in the back of the head when he whirled around and grabbed her by the wrists, wrenching her weapon away from her as he did so. She struggled to get out of his grasp and he slammed her back into the refrigerator, his eyes boring into hers.

She glared fearlessly back, though still a tad groggy and confused. The world's most dangerous man had her pinned to a refrigerator, and yet she wasn't scared. The feeling she had in her stomach was something far from repulsion or hate, and it confused her.

"I came halfway around the world to watch you run Clarice. Let me run, huh?" Dr. Lecter gazed at this woman, something more intimate then lust growing in the pit of his stomach.

Clarice pushed herself from the fridge and attempted to fight back, but he had the upper hand. He slammed her back into the refrigerator and smiled menacingly, his eyes roving over her. "Tell me Clarice, would you ever say to me, 'Stop. If you love me you'd stop.'?"

She was caught off guard and remained silent for a moment. "Not in a thousand years." she said quietly.

"'Not in a thousand years.'" He smiled and moved his face close to hers, causing something to jump in her stomach. He stopped a fraction away from her lips. "That's my girl." In one swift movement he had closed the gap between them.

She closed her eyes, a small tear running down her face. She wanted badly to kiss him back, but she knew she couldn't. It was wrong; why would she feel this way for a complete lunatic? She kept her lips clamped shut and slowly reached down to pull a pair of handcuffs from the knife holster hidden under her dress.

_CLICK_

Dr. Lecter pulled back from Clarice's lips, an unreadable expression on his face. He raised his hand to find that he was handcuffed to her. He smiled slightly and looked at Clarice, the sound of sirens growing in the distance. "Now that's really interesting, Clarice, and I'm really pressed for time, so where's the key?" She glared at him silently, refusing to answer. He leaned in close to her, no longer smiling. "Where's the key?" Still, Clarice remained stoically silent. Dr. Lecter sighed and looked behind him at the counter. "Okay." He scanned the area with his eyes and brought up a meat cleaver. He grabbed Clarice's hand and slammed it down on the cutting board, cleaver in hand. "Above, or below the wrist, Clarice?"

She looked at him with questioning eyes. Was he serious? She knew that he would never hurt her, so that meant that he was going to cut of his own hand, and she found that she didn't want that to happen.

He raised the cleaver up and looked over at her, their eyes meeting. A small tear ran down his face. "This is really gonna hurt."

_THUNK_

Clarice squeezed her eyes shut and involuntarily screamed. Her heart was racing, but she still felt the Doctor's hand clamped over hers. She steadied her breathing and opened her eyes. Both of their hands were still intact, the meat cleaver lying precariously close to his hand. She looked up at him to see that he was studying her curiously: She had actually looked scared and concerned, something he took an interest in. He backed her up into the refrigerator again, Clarice utterly confused.

"I really didn't want to have to do this Clarice, but I'm afraid I have no choice." She frowned slightly and looked towards the window, the sirens growing nearer, which unnerved her. She sucked in a gasp as she felt his hand run up her leg to stop at the knife holster. This simple act sent unexplainable shivers up her spine, which made the situation worse for her.

Dr. Lecter smiled quietly to himself and pulled the keys out from the garter. He unlocked the cuffs and held her wrists, preventing her from cuffing him again. He stared at her silently, his eyes once again boring into hers. "Goodbye Agent Starling." He left her where she was standing and made his escape.

Clarice stood there for a moment, trying to work things out in her mind. She heard the sirens and made her way outside, towards the bank of the lake. She walked briskly down the hill, a small boat catching her eye. It spun around lazily in the water, the light from the moon revealing the deck.

"Show me your hands! Identify yourself!"

Clarice slowly raised her hands, her heart sinking. "I'm Clarice Starling, FBI!" She saw the boat fully, and it was empty. Once again, Dr. Hannibal Lecter, was gone.

_**One year later**_

Agent Clarice Starling had searched for Dr. Lecter every day since that night, but he had managed to elude her again. She hadn't received a phone call or a letter from him at all, and it saddened her.

She lay restlessly in her bed, trying to push him out of her mind when a sudden noise caused her to sit up. She brushed her shoulder length auburn hair out of her face and slowly stepped out of her bed and crept across the room. She rounded the corner when someone grabbed her from behind, her wrists clasped firmly in strong hands, her back pressed securely against the assailants' chest.

She didn't call out for help; she didn't try to fight back. She felt oddly calm, and safe, despite her current predicament.

"Hello Clarice."

"Hello Dr. Lecter."

He smiled quietly into her hair, savoring the smell of her. He spun her around and let go of her, his eyes taking the sight of her in greatly. "I see that you haven't given up in finding me Clarice."

"It's my job sir."

Dr. Lecter smiled and slowly advanced towards her and she walked backwards, her eyes never leaving his.

"You have grown up since we first met Clarice. You were a timid young lamb, and now look at you. You are sure of yourself and you're no longer frightened."

The back of Clarice's knees bumped into the edge of her bed and she sat down abruptly. He continued to come ever so close and she pushed herself back away until she could move no further. She lay back on her bed and looked at him, a slight sense of fear growing in her. She was indeed still the timid little lamb, and he the ferocious lion. But, the lion wasn't just a hunter; it was a protector as well. The lion protected its flock, and killed anything that tried to hurt it; the lion loved its little lamb. What frightened her was the fact that the little lamb loved the lion as well.

Dr. Lecter crawled across the bed until his body was directly over hers. She didn't flinch away from him or try to push him away, which gladdened his heart. He lowered himself down and reveled in the feel of her under him, something he had dreamt about often. He raised a hand and delicately traced her lips with one slender finger. "Tell me little Starling, have the lambs stopped screaming?"

Clarice closed her eyes, his touch sending shivers all over her body. The sudden realization dawned on her and she didn't feel ashamed at all. She had desired this man since they had first met, for reasons that only made sense to her and Dr. Lecter alone. She had shared with him, confided her secrets in him and he had listened. They had bonded their first meeting, and now it had grown more intense since then. She knew for a fact that he would never harm her because he respected her. Now she knew why she no longer had nightmares.

"Yes." she said quietly, her heart racing.

Dr. Lecter looked at her, a slight sense of amazement on his features. He had desired her since he had first seen her, and he knew that it would never happen; the only thing he had were his fantasies. Now, the woman of his dreams was lying under him, and she was no longer frightened of him. He could feel her pulse rise and knew it was from excitement, not hate or anger or fear. He loved Clarice; he had loved her from the moment he saw her, and he would always love her. He smiled quietly to himself. "And why is that Clarice?"

She opened her eyes and looked up into his. They were questioning and intense, and as always, full of silent desire, never lust. "Because they're safe; they're protected."

Dr. Lecter looked down at her and his heart nearly stopped. He couldn't believe what he had just heard; he knew the meaning behind her words, and he couldn't feel happier. He now knew that she felt the same for him.

Dr. Lecter leaned down to Clarice and placed his lips gently on hers, and this time she didn't deny herself and hold back. She kissed him fully and passionately, surprised that he was so gentle. He kissed her jawbone and slowly made his way down her neck, soft sighs escaping her lips. He unbuttoned her night shirt and kissed her collar bone before pulling the shirt out from underneath her. He gazed at her in wonderment before exploring her exposed skin with his hands, his touch gentle and soft.

Clarice closed her eyes and arched her back slightly, these new feelings and sensations overcoming her body. He planted kisses down her neck and chest, stopping at one breast, his hand stroking the other. She gasped aloud and arched into him, her pulse starting to jump again. Dr. Lecter kissed her ravenously, her hands grasping the back of his neck, her fingers tangling in his short hair. He hooked his fingers underneath the waistband of her pajama pants and pulled away from her lips to pull her pants off and leave her completely exposed before him. "Clarice...you're so beautiful. Even more so..." She blushed slightly and watched him as he stood up and pulled his own clothes off. He ran his hands gently up the inside of her thighs, causing her to gasp again and spread her legs. He stroked them before running his hands up the outside of her thighs, and up the rest of her body.

Dr. Lecter positioned himself more comfortably over her and kissed her again, looking lovingly down at her. "Clarice, has anyone..."

He didn't need to finish his sentence. She looked away from him, the color rising in her cheeks. "No." she said quietly.

Dr. Lecter gently touched her cheek and turned her face towards him. "Clarice do not ever be ashamed. I would never take you for granted or think less of you. I don't want to hurt you."

She smiled slightly and leaned up to kiss him. "You could never hurt me Doctor."

He stroked the side of her face slowly and gently pushed into her. She looked up at him when he stopped. "It will only hurt for a minute Clarice, I promise." She slowly nodded her head and he pressed his lips lightly on hers before thrusting forward. She dug her nails into his back, her gasp of pain slightly muffled by his lips. Tears slowly ran down her face and Dr. Lecter kissed the trails dry, whispering soothingly into her ear. He let her adjust herself to him before he pulled out and gently thrust back in, the pain subsiding.

He continued to go at a pace that she was comfortable with; he didn't want to rush her and he didn't want to take advantage. Pretty soon though, he started to speed up slightly and thrust a little harder, his own desire beginning to take over. Clarice arched her back, her moans becoming louder and her breath starting to become ragged. Dr. Lecter kissed her swollen lips, his own breathing and moaning becoming louder and faster. He looked down at the woman beneath him, his heart aching for her. Her body glistened and her hair clung damply to her face, making her look even more radiant than she already did.

Clarice clung to him, her breaths coming out in sobs. She had never felt anything like this before; she felt wanted and loved, feelings that were completely foreign to her. She felt her climax drawing nearer and she weakly kissed Dr. Lecter. "Don't stop...don't ever stop loving me." she gasped huskily into his ear. At that he lost control and thrust even harder into her, her hips meeting his in perfect rhythm. Clarice's climax hit first and she arched her back to the max, colors of light bursting behind her eyelids. She moaned and gasped loudly, her hips thrusting at their own accord. Dr. Lecter soon followed and she screamed his name aloud in pleasure, her name flowing off the tip of his tongue as well. He collapsed on top of her, both of them breathing hard into one another's neck. He brushed her damp hair out of her face and kissed her lovingly, Clarice's hand on the side of his face. He gently pulled out of her and rolled over, pulling her back into his chest, his arms wrapped protectively around her. Dr. Lecter kissed her shoulder and stroked her arm, feeling that he was the luckiest man alive.

"Dr. Lecter?"

"Yes Clarice?"

"I love you."

A small tear made its way down his cheek and he smiled into her hair. "I love you too little Clarice, I always have."

"I'll love you in a thousand years too sir." Clarice said quietly, a smile on her face as her eyes slowly closed.

Dr. Lecter pulled her closer to him and closed his own eyes.

"That's my girl."


End file.
